Taste Test
by Jauney boy
Summary: Kyouka has a surprise waiting for her boyfriend Denki when he comes back from training, but things go a bit further than expected. However, neither of them can complain about what goes on.


**Once again I'm feeling bold enough to write for a different fandom. One I'm really apart of and I guess this is rather fitting consider volume four's release recently. It's also my favourite ship with my favourite character, Denki. You know I really love a series when I contribute a smut fic for it. **

**Not too many fluffy/smut fics for this ship so of course I'm obligated to make this, there can be no doubt. **

* * *

Scrolling through various videos on YouTube, Kyouka checked the time and perked up a bit. She saw it was almost time for Denki to come back after his exercise. She had been relaxing on her bed and using her phone, watching videos centered around the comparison of homemade goods vs store bought. Just some background noise to keep her occupied while she waited for her boyfriend to come back and spend quality time together. He basically lived in her room now, usually going back to his own only to grab some of his possessions and come back to her. Not that either of them minded, there'd be no difference if it were the other way around.

They began dating shortly after shopping at the mall with the rest of their class. It gave them a great chance to talk and really get to know each other, not burdened by any class work or training. Eventually they were a fully fledged couple and things couldn't be any better. He was able to see past her isolated personality and constant teasing, and she found him too cute and kind to just be friends. There weren't any classes today but that didn't stop him from sparring with some of the boys, getting better and better every day.

It had been so constant that Kyouka began to time his sessions, usually lasting about an hour to an hour and a half. He would be coming back any time now, and she had a nice surprise waiting for him. As soon as he left, Rikido announced to everyone in the dormitory that he had baked a fresh batch of cookies, and anyone was welcome to try. Kyouka saved one and planned on getting another for Denki, but had to only get one to keep things fair. She shrugged it off and just went to a convenient store to buy one. Though it left her in a predicament of which to give to him and keep for herself. Hence the reason she was watching videos about store bought vs homemade. But it wasn't very helpful, Denki would just have to pick for both of them.

Speaking of, he had returned, evident by the sound of her door opening and footsteps heard. He was the only one granted permission to walk in anytime he liked without warning, anyone else would've been yelled at. She looked up from her phone to see him approach her bed and join her, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her cheek.

"Hey babe." He said, warming her heart and making her smile. She hugged him back and noticed he smelled nice, probably due to his after work-out shower.

"Hey Denki, had fun?" She asked, rhetorical as she already knew the answer.

"Absolutely not." He replied in a completely deadpan voice, before rolling over to his back. As much as he wanted to be a hero, he knew he wasn't the most ripped or strongest boy in class, being more of a long range fighter instead of a hand to hand type like Deku. But he certainly got no complaints from Kyouka, finding him good looking regardless.

"Katsuki is just ruthless, doesn't hold back on anyone. I'm just glad I get to be here now." He said, turning to look at her with a loving look that made her blush. He loved getting her flustered, being able to break her out of her protective shell of being so distant. He was truly honoured, being one of the only classmates she really opened up to. Hell, he probably was the only one she opened up to.

"Yeah... I'm glad you're here too." She said, avoiding eye contact. As much as she loved him it was still difficult to discuss her feelings, but he made it easier through time. He got up and stretched, walking over to her mini fridge on the floor.

"Got anything to eat?" He asked, looking through what little amount of items she had in there. And of course, confused to see a plastic bag filled with two cookies. He turned to ask but Kyouka beat him to it.

"Actually, could you grab that bag?" She asked. He did so and brought it with him as he sat on her bed. He handed it to her and she took them both out.

"I saw something on YouTube and wanted to try it out." She explained while opening her night stand and rummaging through it until she found what she was looking for. She held a sleep mask and moved to sit next to Denki. The idea was to use it as a blindfold so he couldn't tell the difference. It was rather obvious which was homemade and done roughly from scratch, while the other was smooth and looked professionally made

"We're gonna do a taste test. One of these I bought, and the other was made by Sato a few hours back. You're going to guess which is which with the blindfold on after you take a bite, sound fun?" She asked, a small smile on her face. He just smiled back and nodded before she put the blindfold over his eyes, enjoying these rare moments when his girlfriend was open for fun and socializing, something he helped her build. She instructed him to open his mouth and he did, feeling her press a part of the cookie in his mouth before biting down on it. He chewed and really tried to remember it's taste, hoping to find anything distinctive. Same with the next cookie and he started his analysis.

Try as he might, he couldn't really tell. All he tasted was chocolate chip cookie. They were both different in other ways, but not enough to say which was which. He just had to guess he supposed.

"Uh, the first was... Homemade and the other was bought?" He asked more than stated, making Kyouka giggle.

"Wrong, it was the other way around. Now it's my turn. And by the way, whoever loses has to do the other's homework." She said as she began to remove his blindfold and cover her eyes this time.

"What? You mean the same homework that everybody in our class gets?" He asked, sarcasm heavy as ever. She lightly punched his chest.

"At least I don't have to do it." She passed the cookies to him and waited to be fed. However, the sight of his cute girlfriend looking at him with an open mouth and waiting look while blindfolded stunned him for a bit. She was so unbelievably adorable he couldn't even handle it sometimes. With a shaky hand, he brought one of them to her mouth and she bit into it. Finishing it and waiting for the next.

This time though, Denki couldn't help himself. The moment she ate it all down her mouth opened once more and that's when he made his move. He quickly lunged forward and pressed his lips to hers, catching her off guard no doubt thanks to the blindfold. He knew she'd be a bit shocked, but continued kissing her even after she jumped a bit, not expecting a kiss but not fighting it either.

The two teens began passionately making out just like they've always done before, Denki's hands grabbing hers and slowly pushing her down to her back with him on top. He wasn't one for domination or full control, but couldn't help himself from pinning her down when they kissed. His palms pressed to hers and their fingers interlocking as their kiss grew deeper, hotter. She didn't mind, she was already pretty submissive by nature, which explained how turned on she already was as she moaned into the kiss.

But they had to pull back for air, this would've been her chance to say this wasn't apart of her plan, but at this point she couldn't really find words. She did want to say something about the blindfold blocking her sight of his face.

"Y-you think you can take it off?" She asked through ragged breath. Denki froze for a bit, he would, but latter... For now he found the mask more exciting.

"Could you keep it on? Please?" She couldn't see but already knew he was giving her some classic puppy dog eyes and pouting like a child. She forgot how cute and sweet he was at times. And besides, the blindfold might've been fun.

"Okay, just take if off at some point." She said, feeling his hand caress her face slowly before the sensation of his soft lips on her returned, a chase kiss she happily complied with. Until it got hotter, and their tongues were tangled about. She brought her arms to wrap around his neck while both his hands held her face, keeping their lips locked until they couldn't kiss anymore.

Just when he was about to lose his breath, he pulled away and quickly pressed his lips to her neck, kissing all he could. And her sweet moans followed after, giving the encouragement for him to keep going.

"You taste like chocolate chip babe~" He whispered to her ear, earning an honest giggle from her.

"We haven't had any fun recently, have we?" She asked, thinking back to the last time they had each other's bodies. Every time just felt better than the last, certainly better than their first time a while back. And something about not being able to see made her feel extra sensitive.

"We'll just make up for lost time." He said as his hands were making their way up her chest from under her shirt. He couldn't see but could certainly feel, his hands gentle yet firm squeezed and played with her breasts as he kept kissing her neck. Fuck, she was ready to go now, but she still let Denki go at his own pace.

"Are you wearing that bra I got you?" He asked, noticing the soft feel of her bra against his hands. It had been a surprise gift, a nice black underwear set she had her eyes on for a while. Mainly adding some spice to their lives without going too far, and something she could still wear when she felt like it. She also had worn the thong it came with, but preferred to let him find out on his own.

"Y-yeah." She nodded, feeling his hands on her chest slowly leave. A part of her was disappointed, but another was anticipating his next move, knowing it would be a surprise no matter what. His hands had returned to the hem of her shirt and began lifting it, giving her the hint to sit up a bit and lift her arms to help. He threw her shirt elsewhere while she began undoing her own bra. Even blindfolded Kyouka knew she was better at undoing it than he was.

She threw it aside to join her shirt while Denki's hands finally felt her breasts for real. She was relieved when he expressed he didn't care about size, as she did have some self image issues prior to dating Denki. But his absolute adoration to both her body and heart gave her the much needed confidence boost. His hands were warm upon touching her, a unique benefit to his quirk, being able to warm her up with his hands anytime he could. And that was just the start, as his hands began massaging her boobs once again, this time his thumb would brush a nipple and make her shiver in place while moaning his name.

If that worked up before, she couldn't describe what it was like when his mouth suddenly wrapped around a nipple and sucked. She didn't know what could've happened until it finally did, making her whole body feel sensitive to any touch from him. She mewled and ran a hand through his hair as he sucked, switching breasts while a hand played with the other, reducing Kyouka to a writhing mess from the attention. He pulled his mouth away from her chest and kissed his way up past her collarbone and jawline before right by her ear.

"I'm gonna take your pants off now babe~" He said, his hands undoing said pants right as he finished talking. Kyouka nodded and quickly lifted her hips and allowed him to peel off her bottoms easier. Once he did, he found a surprise of his own. She had the thong as well, prompting him to immediately press his hand against her covered pussy, rubbing firmly and fast. The sudden attention brought her back to a moaning mess.

"Ah~... Denki.." She reached up to only find empty space, not sure where the rest of her boyfriend was. He saw this and moved himself back over her body, her hands finding their way around his body and placed behind his head, pulling him down.

"I'm here Kyouka, I've got you~" He said, his hand still rubbing firm circles around her pussy, bringing out moan after moan. All while she ran her hands through his blonde locks, so spiky looking yet soft at the same time.

"Denki...?" She gasped out through moans, catching his attention.

"Yes?"

"Could you... Kiss me?" She asked, her face partly covered still looked too cute it touched his heart. He brought his face right on front of hers.

"Of course babe, always." He said before going in to kiss her, keeping her headed towards her orgasm. Denki was such a giver, he'd always take care of her first before himself. He could tell she was close, her breathing increased and her moans were drawn out the way she does when she's about to cum. While her legs were twitching and her body shivering. And then it all came to an end, she became silent for a few seconds before separating and letting out one more moan of pleasure before collapsing on the bed, panting and muttering his name.

He kissed her cheek and it seemed to bring her back to reality, recovering from her first climax. Denki pulled away from her embrace and stood on his knees, undoing his pants where she could see a very obvious bulge. He made quick work of his pants and began pulling them down along with his boxers, releasing his pent up erection. Kyouka heard the unzipping and smiled, ready to give back in return. Denki sat where she did as Kyouka rolled over to give him space, finding herself between his legs as she got closer to his cock.

Her hand grasped the base, holing him up right before going in and dragging a teasing lick from the bottom all the way to his tip. Making sure to use her tongue to flicker around his sensitive crown, making him groan and shut his eyes. Kyouka kept licking until most of his member was slick, moving to the next part of having him in her mouth. She opened wide and engulfed him halfway down, stopping, and going back up to repeat.

She liked keeping it tame at first and then fast and rough later on. She bobbed her head and used her other hand to play with his balls, almost making his leg shake like a dog getting scratched. She found it cute and somewhat fitting, considering his attitude was like that of a puppy most of the time. Focusing back on his shaft, she pulled away to just have his helmet remain in her mouth. She took a breath and in a flash, she took down the whole of his member until it couldn't be seen.

Denki swore and gasped, finding his eyes shut once more and his hips bucking. The surrounding pleasure of her mouth so warm, and a part of her throat so tight sent his nerves skyrocketing. He loved it when she did this, all the teasing just made her deepthroating feel like the greatest sensation in life. As much as she already knew he felt good from her mouth, she wish she could've seen his reactions. The look of his face as she pleased him.

Not wanting to burst and end the fun so soon, Denki mustered the strength to lift his hand and hold a side of her head, lifting her off his dick. She still stroked it lazily when her mouth was removed. He brought her closer up, resting head on a pillow and standing on his knees.

"Can I put it in now?" She blushed, loving how he asked even after so many times. She just nodded. Denki grinned and began lifting his shirt, feeling Kyouka roll over on the bed. But as soon as he was shirtless, he saw Kyouka lying faced away from him, exposing her ass due to the thong. He wanted to go forward but just had to help himself, he reached over and grabbed a handful, squeezing her cheek before lightly spanking. Again, she was caught off guard and felt more sensitive to such and unexpected touch. Kyouka moaned fully before she could even think about it, all while her boyfriend continued to worship her ass.

"Want me to keep the thong on~?" She teased, shaking her hips as he played with her body. He just looked away and muttered.

"Mhm..." It was good enough, Kyouka just rolled her eyes and got onto her hands and knees. His move now. He got in position and hooked a thumb under the fabric covering her entrance, his other hand helping him push his dick inside her. As soon as he was almost halfway, they were both groaning and mumbling each others names. She still felt intimidated with his size, and he still felt like she was as tight as ever. They were glad to have done this as early as they can, waiting until graduation would've been too long.

As soon as his whole member was inside her, Denki griped her sides and reeled back, only to thrust right back in. Kyouka nearly cried out, finding herself on the verge to do so as Denki repeatedly paced his hips in and out of her. Kyouka felt her legs quiver and her arms shake, her only true support coming from Denki's hands holding her hips. He was stronger than he knew, and showing it in the bedroom was always fun.

Smack after smack, Denki didn't hold back in speed or power, knowing his girlfriend was strong enough to endure it. And she did sheepishly admit once that she liked a little bit of pain. Speaking of, with her ass right below him in this position, he brought a hand away and swiftly used his palm to spank her. This brought out what could be described as a squeal from her, all her restraints and embarrassment be damned, Kyouka fully embraced pleasure and let loose any sound of pleasure that he caused. It was something so cute and so dirty, Denki felt compelled to do it again. And again, and again. Until both her ass cheeks were rather red and imprinted with his hand, telling him it was time to stop. She could only handle so much.

And besides, she looked like she was on the verge already. All the spanking saved half the time to make her cum, and now it was time to make it happen again. Reached from behind her chest, his hands grabbed a boob each and squeezed as much as she could handle, he knew her limits. And to make it finally happen, Denki brought out just the slightest amount of electricity in his fingertips and grazed her nipples. That had done it, arching her back and shaking about, Kyouka came. Her tight walls feeling even tighter around his shaft and her moans drawing out longer.

She spent a while savoring her climax, Denki slowing his thrusts but not really stopping. After she seemed to gain a second wind and support herself, she turned back to Denki and laid on her side. Her hands grabbed for the mask and pulled them back to show her eyes.

"Can I... Take it off now?" She asked, not being able to see him was unbearable. Her face was so cute, so adorable and innocent. He just couldn't say no.

"Of course babe..." He muttered before going in to kiss her again, one she could finally return as she saw it happen. Denki's hands began turning her onto her back, her legs spreading as she knew what he wanted now. He used his hand to pull her panties apart again, and quickly sheathing himself back inside her. Her head flipped back and her arms wrapped around his neck, needing to hold onto something as he filled her.

"Fuck... Denki~" She cooed as she brought his face down to meet hers, finally able to look him in the eye and initiate another kiss on her own. He kissed back and brought a hand to stroke her hair before settling behind her head, keeping the kiss strong. They separated for air, before Denki kissed her nose and buried his face in the crook of her neck. Now without a kiss to focus on, he was able to concentrate solely on thrusting. And it showed, his speed increasing and the way he shook the bed just shook it some more. He was truly at his best now, not something a lot of first year boys can say. At least as far as Kyouka knew, as he was her first.

But their experience with each other certainly made them better, but she truly thought he was better at sex than she was. No matter, as long as she got all him then that's what matters. And as for getting all him, she definitely was at the moment. He didn't stop for anything, only going deeper and bolder when she wrapped her legs around his waist. She was glad her dad got her the necessary contraceptives before the year started. Apparently he was right about what could happen with a bunch of grouped up and stressed out hormonal teens.

And now it seemed like the reason she had the safety pill was about to happen, Denki's pace grew ragged, a clear sign he was at his limit. Removing one of her hands from him, she reached between their bodies and vigorously rubbed her clit. If he was going to finish, she may have well joined him.

"I'm gonna cum babe" He grunted, hot breath against her ear made her shiver.

"Me too~" Her voice rang out, feeling his dick throb inside her. Finally. With a few more quick thrusts, Denki groaned her name as his cock rapidly shot thick rope after rope of cum inside her, making her core feel warm and her body came upon feeling so full. She happily took all his seed and shivered, both from his cum and her final orgasm for the night. Her legs loosened up and finally freed him, his arms hugging her close to him real tight before he let go and turned onto his side. He faced Kyouka away from him and pressed his chest against her back, his arm wrapping around her waist.

She smiled in contentment, feeling like she could stay spooned up with him forever. She nestled against him and felt their legs intertwine as he gently pecked her neck with tiny kisses. They remained in the aftermath of their lovemaking and just enjoyed the feeling of being so close. Physically and romantically. Until Denki spoke up.

"So... Who won the taste test?" He asked, a stupid grin looking right at her. She just covered her eyes and laughed, unable to hide her reappearing blush.

"It's a draw idiot, now hold me." She said, kissing his lips briefly before turning away and melting into his embrace. Unaware of her exhaustion until she closed her eyes and yawned. She drifted into sleep before she knew it.


End file.
